dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluesklok
"Bluesklok" is the fourteenth episode of Metalocalypse. It aired November 5, 2006 on Adult Swim. Synopsis The band becomes depressed and begin a quest to learn to play the blues. Plot Dethklok faces a crisis onstage: none of them play, and Nathan only breathes into the mic. The news reports that the band has canceled everything. Seeing the report, an old man diagnoses the band with the blues. Mashed Potato Johnson The band mopes about back at Mordhaus. Murderface consoles himself eating ice-cream. Nathan's depression stems from magazine articles calling him fat and ugly. A Klokateer introduces the old man to the band. He is Mashed Potato Johnson the "blues man", and he wants to help them. The Tribunal seems uncertain whether the depression marks the end of the band or not. Celebrity Depression expert Vincenzo de Alimamala Corningston the Third explains how easy it is to send a celebrity "spiraling into depression". The Tribunal have heard of Mashed Potato Johnson and they know Dethklok will go to him. In the end, Mr. Selatcia says they will allow Dethklok to attempt the ways of the blues. In the middle of nowhere, the Dethcopter lands on top of a house. Skwisgaar, complains it is too hot for shirts, and they all take them off. Mashed Potato Johnson leads them to a chicken coop where describes how a man buried his wife there after murdering her, saying it's "where the blues began". Next he takes them to a cotton field where a man was beaten, then to a railroad where a train hit a man, decapitating him. Skwisgaar points out that all blues songs are about trains. Their next stop is a tree where 22 men were murdered "just for being ugly". In an old barn, Mashed Potato Johnson has the band members pair up, then teaches them the first rule of the blues. Blues training Out in a field, Pickles asks for sunblock, but Mashed Potato Johnson says he can't have any. Then he tells Nathan to "give Murderface them blues". Nathan calls Murderface ugly; Murderface is offended, but agrees. Murderface criticizes Nathan in turn, who admits Murderface is right. Back inside the barn, the band is very sunburned (except for Toki who has a nice tan). Toki, Skwisgaar, and Mashed Potato Johnson are holding acoustic guitars which Skwisgaar calls "grandspa's guitars". Skwisgaar says he only plays metal. Mashed Potato Johnson plays something: Toki and Skwisgaar play it back, but faster, saying it's too hard to not play fast. To solve this, Mashed Potato Johnson ties cinder blocks to their wrists. Mashed Potato Johnson gives Nathan his harmonica and tells him to play. Nathan plays one note and says he got it. A deal with the devil Sitting in a semi-circle Mashed Potato Johnson tells them that the blues devil is with them there in Mississippi, and to be real blues men they have to sell their souls...The band waits in the middle of a crossroads until a car approaches and the sky darkens. The devil steps out of the car, handing them a contract. They read it then immediately and expertly begin revising it. In the end, Dethklok is entitled to 7% of the devil's soul, while the devil will receive a $5 Hot Topic gift card. The devil decides to "sleep on it" and leaves. After they return to the barn, Mashed Potato Johnson says they must perform a blues show -- they must go to the people. Dethklok plays a Hippie festival to give them the blues. Dethklok's eyes glow red as their music invokes tornadoes that destroy the festival. Songs featured in this episode *Murdertrain a Comin’ Guest Voices *George "Corpsegrinder" Fisher *King Diamond Trivia *'Corpse count:' 16 hippies (killed by tornadoes created by the band's performance) *The idea of a Blues musician selling his soul to the devil at the crossroads in exchange for his awesome musical talent was inspired by legendary musician Robert Johnson. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1